a daughter lost a father found
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: When Rosalie changed Emmett he left behind a daughter Isabella McCarthy never believed her father was dead and now she's a vampire to will she find him will they be renuited. will the lost daughter find her father.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Prologue

1935

Emmett McCarthy bent down and kissed his darling little isabo on the forehead. "I'll be back in a few days baby girl don't worry and be good for Grandma and Grandpa ok." He smiled down at the little girl who had a death grip on his hand. Isabella Marie McCarthy was born to Emmett Dale McCarthy and his girl Rebecca Ann Handerson , But Becca had left four years ago two days after Izzy was born and neither Emmett his parents nor her parents had heard anything from her since. Emmett had offered to marry her heck he'd wanted to marry her before she became pregnant but she always said she wasn't ready. Emmett though that the only good thing that came out of that relationship had been Isabella who his parents now helped him raise.

"No daddy, don't go." She cried clinging to him tighter.

"I have to go darling but I'll be back I promise. He picked her up and handed her over to his mother.

"oh she'll be fine in a bit Emmett won't you Issa." His mom looked at the little girl who had buried her head in her shirt and was sniffling.

"Fine daddy but promise you'll be back." Her big brown eyes were swimming with tears as she held out her little pinky finger. Emmett held out his much larger finger and wrapped hers gently around it.

"I promise." He whispered kissing her forehead picking up his bag and walking out the door. There was no way for Emmett to know that he wouldn't be able to fulfill his promise to his daughter or that she would grow up never believing that he was dead.

Emmett had been attacked by a bear he was in pain he closed his eyes sure the end was near, the last thing in his mind was a picture of his beautiful isabo. He would never see his baby again. He must have passed out from the lack of blood because the next thing he knew he felt hot knifing pain go through him for three days. He woke up and a beautiful blond women was looking up at him.

"Hello my name is Rosalie." She said with the voice of an angel.

"Emmett." He said. Holding out his hand. Rosalie went on to explain who all lived in the house how they lived and what they were. Emmett closed his eyes pain on his face. He wouldn't ever even meet his daughter in heaven

ehe

"What is it." Rosalie asked.

"My daughter her whispered, and with that word Rosalie would feel horrible for years that she cursed this man to a life forever on the planet well his daughter would grow old have children and die and he would never know.

12 years later

1947

Isabella Marie McCarthy smiled sadly as she sat by the water thinking and crying her father had left her twelve years ago today promising to be back but he never came back and she'd been raised by her grandma and grandpa McCarthy but they had both died within months of each other last year and she'd been living by herself in their old house being periodically checked on by well meaning neighbors.

She leaned her head on her knees and thought back she was four when they came only two days after her daddy left and informed her grandparents that their son was dead apparently attacked by a bear in the mountains but they couldn't found a body and they never had been able to. For some reason this made Bella sure that he wasn't dead it was a feeling she had deep in her heart a feeling she wouldn't let go no matter how much her grandmother or friends said she was crazy.

She pushed herself off the ground with her hands and stood up brushing the grass off her skirt. She started to walk through the woods even though she had been warned never to go into the woods. She walked through the trees touching the rough bark letting it bit into her palms letting herself feel just a little bit of pain. She kept walking not really paying attention to her surroundings. She came to an quick stop when she felt a shiver run down her spin. She looked up and into the red fiery eyes of a man. She wanted to scream but she was frozen. She wanted to run but her legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Well, Well what have we here." He stalked closer to her taking a deep breath." She was petrified. "Well aren't you a pretty thing." He placed his hand on her neck brushing her chestnut hair away from it." "mm so succulent." She whimpered and he gave a cruel laugh "oh don't worry darling this won't hurt but a moment. He leaned closer to her and sunk his fangs into her creamy white neck." But just as he started to suck her blood something stopped him. He couldn't say what but something and he thought it would be better to make her live the eternal hell as a vampire. So he bit her and left her on the forest floor withering in pain for three days and nights.

She came out of the haze of pain on the third day and looked around he wasn't even sure what was going on what she was really how she was suppose to survive. She never could stand blood as a human and though it was slightly appetizing to her as a vampire she still didn't really like it and thus that's why she was a animal eating Vampire that's what she was sure her father would want if he was around.

She wandered the world for years never really have a place to stay but always feeling deep down that she was suppose to be somewhere she just wasn't' sure were.

A/N I hope you like this story if you want me to continue then please review but don't flame I'll only update if I get reviews because they give me inspiration. also please check out my all human stories coming home to open arms and one step forward.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

2006

Bella had been wondering for years, she stayed with the Valtouri for a bit but they were to power hungry for her. She didn't want to be a part of their stupid guard. She hated Jane and shuddered when Caius tried to get her to marry him. They just wanted her powers she'd attmit that with her shield and also telekinesis she was a powerful vampire but still she didn't like to use her powers for evil like the guard did.

Her life was better she had learned how to forge papers so she could go to school and she also had fake emancipation papers so the schools wouldn't bug her about not living with a parent or guardian. She learned to move around every five years or so before people got to suspicious that she wasn't changing in appearance.

The first few years had been tough she hadn't been tempted by blood really but she wasn't really sure how to get money if she how to or if she could even live in normal society. It took her four years of living in the forest moving around frequently and not letting any humans see her before she was in Alaska and ran into a coven. She had became close to the sisters Irina Tanya and Kate and the elder two Carmen and Eleazar were like parents to her they taught her how to forge papers get into college find a job money and live in a real community. She stayed with them for awhile before moving onto the Volturi which once again she felt was the worst mistake of her life.

Now in the year 2006 amid technological advances she thought she would never see,, she was in forks to start over as a high school junior she was registered for school and ready to go. But really she hadn't came here because of the rain and cloudiness that was Forks Washington. It just so happened that the Dalani's had informed her the Cullen clan another vegetarian clan was living in this same location.

She'd heard of the Cullen's before but had never in all her travels ran into them and for some reason when she was told that they were here in forks to finally have a definite location to put them made her extremely happy and she needed she felt, to go meet them.

She had found out where they lived and decided to go there and meet them face to face so there wasn't any territorial issue's at school the next day. She was sure some of the "Children" Would be in school.

Alice had been so hyper lately that she was driving everyone in the house crazy. "Alice what in the world is wrong with you." Edward finally shouted since she had been speaking Italian in her head.

"We are getting a new Vampire friend." She shirked jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Ok you crazy pixie explain please." Edward sighed.

"A female Vampire will be showing up any day now, she's about sixteen." She held a gleeful look on her face.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Jasper asked his wife.

"Nope." She smiled deviously.

"Yeah sure that's why your now speaking Spanish in your head." Edward said.

"Crazy pixie." Emmett ruffled her hair, but Alice knew who this new Vampire was and she couldn't wait for everyone's reactions.

Bella found the house fairly easily by fallowing the scent of Vampire. She made her way through the forest she came upon a giant white mansion and gasped staring up at it. She tentivly went up to the door the Delani's house was big but not this big. She went up the wooden steps and knocked on the white door waiting nervously for someone to answer.

A blond woman answered the door. Bella thought she looked like a supermodel. "Yes can I help you?" Rosalie looked at the girl, this must be who Alice was talking about she thought but she also thought that there was something oddly familiar about this girl.

"Um yes I'm new to the area and I just wanted to come and introduce myself before school tomorrow so there isn't any trouble."

"Come in." Rose smiled stepping back. Bella stepped into the foyer and had to stop her self from gasping at the opulence of it all.

Rose turned around and called up the stairs "Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett "Bella froze at this name but Rose keep calling names. "Carlisle Esme can you come down here we have company." Rose turned back to the girl in front of her. "Sorry bad manner's my names Rosalie Hale." She held out her hand.

"Isabella McCarthy." Bella held out her hand to take the other females and herd her gasp in surprise. "Did I say something wrong?" Bella asked pulling her hand away.

"Um." Rosalie couldn't seem to form a coherent thought as seven other vampires came down the stairs. Emmett stopped and stared at the girl beside his wife. She looked way to much like what his Bella might have looked like if she was alive. But could it really be her. Bella's eyes looked with him and she felt for sure that if she could faint she would for there stood her thought to be dead father. Rosalie turned to her family "Everyone this is Isabella McCarthy." And with that Emmett let one word slip from his lips.

"Bella."

Topaz eyes to Topaz eyes they looked at each other and she said the one word he had been hoping to hear for decades. "Daddy."

A/ N wow the response this story got was incredible and the only reason I'm updating so fast is sixteen reviews is amazing so if you want more updates keep up the great reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight.

"Daddy," her voice was wobbling and if she could cry she would be. She was frozen on the spot Emmett finally got momentum and started to walk to towards the daughter he had thought he had lost forever. He walked past Edward, Alice and even Rosalie not paying attention to anyone but the girl in front of him. When he was standing right in front of her he stopped he looked into her eyes that had once been the deepest chocolate brown, he looked at her face which was more porcelain white then it once was.

"Oh Bella," he cupped her cheek in his hand, "I've missed you baby girl." She fell into his arms dry sobbing he slid down onto the floor holding her tightly in his arms. "Shh baby girl I'm here now and I'm never letting you go." He soothed her brushing her hair from her face like he had when she was a little girl.

"They always said you were dead I knew it couldn't be true." She clung to him like he was a lifeline and she was drowning. Rosalie watched the scene unfold in front of her eyes she had always know Emmett had a daughter, she'd always felt so guilty for taking a father from his child but now it looked like fate had a funny sense of humor. She thought there had been something oddly familiar about the girl when she'd answered the door, but the fact that she was Emmett's daughter floored her. She thought her eyes were going to pop out her head when the girl had said her name. Carlisle approached Rosalie as she was lost deep in thought.

"Rosalie," He said softly not wanting interrupt the two people on the floor. "How do you feel about this,"

"It's amazing," She whispered back. "I just hope she likes me," fear knifed through her what Bella didn't like her what would she do would Emmett leave her.

"Rose don't be stupid," Edward said gently beside her she hadn't even realized he had shown up on her other side.

Alice was now in front of her. "Go to them Rose, It'll be fine." Rose took a deep breath that she didn't really need and slowly approached the two people on the floor. One that meant the world to her and one she hoped could one day be a best friend and daughter to her.

She knelt down next to them, "Emmett why don't we take this into the living room I'm sure everyone will be more comfortable there. His head snapped up and he looked into the eyes of his wife he'd forgotten anyone else was in the room.

"Of course," He bent his head forward and talked to Bella. "Issabo lets take this into the living room there are some people that would like to meet you," She nodded her head and started to stand up, she took her father's hand in hers not wanting to let go just now. Emmett led her into to the living room and everyone else followed behind them they had all know that Emmett had a daughter even though he hated talking about it. They all sat around the living room Rose hovered she wasn't sure what her place was in this whole situation.

"Rosa come here," Emmett patted the seat on the other side of him, Rose sat down and gave a small smile to Bella. Emmett looked up at his family. "Everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter Isabella Marie McCarthy, Issa this is Edward, Alice, Jasper. Carlisle, Esme and he turned to Rosalie this is my wife Rosalie. He wondered how Bella would take that information.

Bella smiled at everyone "It's nice to meet you all." She then turned to Rosalie, she stood up and went around her father she looked into Rose's eyes she guessed her step mother's eyes. She smiled at her. "Its nice to meet you Rose, I'm glad someone was looking after my father when I couldn't " Bella truly was happy that her father hadn't been alone all these years. Rose smiled at Bella.

"Thank you Bella," She reached out hoping that Bella would let her hug her. Bella leaned forward realizing what the older women wanted and embraced the women that seemed to be important in her father's life.

"So Bella why don't you tell us how you were changed and what you've been doing all these years." Emmett said.

"Well I was sixteen when I was changed I'm really not sure why the vampire didn't kill me and I had no idea what to do after I was changed so I wondered around for a few years before I met up with the Delani's I stayed with them for a awhile they were like my surrogate family.

"Oh my god," Alice jumped out of her seat you're the fourth lost sister Tanya Kate and Irina talked about you all the time though they never gave your name," she got a gleeful look on her face and Edward groaned and Emmett growled because even though he couldn't read minds like Edward he knew what Alice was thinking. Tanya had always said her baby sister was perfect for Edward. Bella was oblivious to the tension in the air as she went on with her story. "After I left them the first time I met up with the Volturi and stayed with them only a few years I didn't like there aggressive attitudes and I was a vegetarian of course plus they only wanted me for my power. "

"Wait what powers do you have," Emmett asked.

"I'm a shield and I also have telekinesis."

"Wow my daughters awesome." Emmett smirked, "Bet that Eddie."

"Don't call me Eddie" Edward gritted through his teeth, Bella shot the man a sympathetic look before going on with her story.

"After I left them I traveled around a lot I heard of your clan of course but never actually ran into you guys. I was in Alaska a little bit ago and Tanya told me that you guys were in Forks so I decided that now was as good of time as any to of time as any to meet you." She finished her story.

"And did I hear right that your starting school tomorrow," Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Bella nodded her head.

"yes," Emmett shouted.

"Were are you staying dear," Esme spoke for the first time.

"Oh I have a tiny apartment in town." Bella informed her.

"Oh no you don't you have to stay here." Emmett told his daughter.

"No daddy I can't be an imposition on Carlisle and Esme," Bella sighed.

"Bella Emmett is right you should and will stay here," Carlisle cut in.

Bella looked around at her grand surroundings "Are you sure."

"Of course you can have the room next to Edward's," Esme said happy to have another person in the house.

"yay," Alice yelled "Lets go get your things she jumped around.

"Honey calm down," Jasper told his wife. Bella laughed

"Ok Alice lets go,"

"Did you walk here," Alice asked Bella nodded

"I have a car but its at my house."

"We'll take mine then, She turned around Emmett are you coming to help us move your daughter in." Emmett nodded and jumped off the couch. They all got into Bella's car and headed towards her apartment.

**A/N thanks for the review 32 just for this chapter is amazing and the reason that your getting this update so fast so if you want another chapter fast you know what you have to do review. Also I have a question one reviewer thought that Bella at sixteen was to young for a romance story but I figured Edward's only seventeen. Anyway again please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own twilight

Alice scrunched up her nose when she got a glance of Bella's apartment. "ugg how could you handle living in this dinky place."

"I didn't have that much money Alice." If she was human Bella was sure she would be blushing.

"Alice leave her alone." Emmett glared at her.

"Ok come on time to pack they all jumped out of the yellow car. They went up the stairs and in to the little apartment. Emmett glanced around the tiny one room flat and cringed he felt like a horrible father knowing his daughter was living like this.

"You don't have that much," Alice went into the closet and saw only half of it was filled with clothes.

"I have enough," She shrugged.

"You're in desperate need of a mall trip Paris oh my god we have to go to Paris."

Bella turned towards her father "Is she serious is she really going to go to Paris."

"I wouldn't but it past her," Emmett said making a mentle note to talk to Carlisle about getting Bella a black card. "So where's your car Bellabo "

She cringed "Its outside." "Alice looked outside to a red truck that looked like it was on its last leg."

"Emmett." She screeched "You can't let your daughter drive that." Emmett looked outside and agreed instantly.

"Bella We'll get you a new car as soon as possible." He hugged her close once again feeling like a horrible father.

"Daddy that's not necessary."

"Oh yes it is I'm your father and I say you're getting a new car so you're getting a new car."

"Ok let's get packing," Alice grabbed some boxes and started to put clothes into them.

"Alice that isn't necessary." Bella told her stand back. Alice stood back not sure what to expect and Bella looked at all the clothes and other possessions that were around the apartment and with one look she had them all flying into boxes. Once the first box was filled she turned to her father. "Daddy will you tape up the boxes?" He nodded and took the tape in his hands getting down on his knees and taping the boxes. Once all of her possessions were packed and Emmett noticed that most of the boxes contained books they carried them back down to Alice's car.

"I don't think these will all fit we'll have to use your car." She said Bella nodded and loaded the boxes into the back of her truck.

"I have to call the landlord Mr. Newton and tell him I'm moving." She pulled out what looked like a prepaid cell phone. Bella was poor really there was no getting around it she wondered around by herself most of the time it was hard for her to get a job because she looked so young and though the Delani's sent her money from time to time she hated taking things from other people. She dialed the number and listened to it ring. "Yes hello Mr. Newton This is Bella McCarthy. I need to inform you that I'm moving out. " She listened to his side of the conversation and started to panic. "I'll try thank you." she flipped the phone shut panic written across her face.

"What is it Bella." Emmett asked in concern.

"He wants me to leave $1000 in the apartment for breaking the contract. I have about $20 to my name.

"Bella we'll handle it I'll be right back." Emmett ran down the street wee he knew the town bank was located. He entered the bank and smiled at the teller.

"Hello Mr. Cullen how may I help you today."

"Hello Macie I need to withdraw $1000 from my account." He pulled out his pertinent information and handed it to her.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." She processed all the information and handed him the money.

"Thank you Macie." He smiled at the girl and left. He went back to Bella's apartment "Here Bells. " He handed her the money.

"Daddy I …Thank you " She threw herself in his arms.

"That's my job sweetheart to take care of you He held her tight vowing to make sure she never went without anything again Bella slipped the money and keys under the door and then Alice got back into her car and Emmett went with Bella they made their way back to the Cullen's Everyone was watching out the window when they came up the driveway and Rose about had a heart attack when she saw what her step daughter was driving. Emmett got out of the car and picked up a few boxes Bella and Alice behind him. "Ok boys " He said as he came through the door "Come grab some boxes." Edward and jasper rushed forward to help with the boxes transferring them up to Bella's new room. Emmett looked over at Carlisle as soon as Bella and the other's were outside. "Carlisle can I talk to you?"

"Of course Emmett," He lead him to his office and they sat down, "What's wrong Emmett."

Emmett buried his head in his hands "You should have seen how she was living she barley had eight boxes filled with possessions her car is a heap of junk and she has only a prepaid cell phone she even admitted to me that she only has $20 to her name I feel like a failed her as a father."

"Emmett you didn't even know she was still alive and if you did think she was alive you would have thought that she was an old women by now living in the safely of a family." He looked over at his adopted son. "We'll get her set up she'll have her own bank account and credit cards like all off you I'm sure Alice will take her shopping." Emmett laughed at that thinking about Alice's Paris plan. "And we'll get her a new car." Carlisle finished.

"Thank you." Emmett said standing up.

Bella had made her way into her room and looked around the walls were a pale blue there was giant bed with a sky blue comforters she started to unpack her boxes putting her clothes away in the closet and her books on the shelf.

"do you like it." She turned around to see Esme standing in the doorway.

"I love it thank you."

"Its no problem dear." I'll come into the school and change your registration tell them that me and Carlisle adopted you." she smiled "I'm glad you're e here Bella." She hugged the younger girl before leaving and Bella felt like she had came home.

**A/N thanks for all the reviews 21 for chapter 3 yay lets see how many I can get for chapter 4 so please review that's what keeps me writing. And if you have any idea's you want to see I'll try to incorporate them. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

Bella was shifting through her limited wardrobe trying to find something suitable to wear to school. She pulled out a red sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans after putting them on along with a white pair of tennis shoes she threw her hair in a ponytail and went down stairs.

She found Esme up and in the living room arranging a boqaut of flowers on the coffee table. "good morning Bella dear." She said looking up from her arrangement.

"good morning Esme, What time do the kids usually leave for school."

Esme looked down at her watch "oh They'll be ready to leave in about five minuets but I'm going to take you in and you'll catch a ride home with Edward at the end of the day if that's ok."

"Of course." Bella looked around she didn't have many school supplies she'd picked up a second hand backpack had some pens and a few pads of paper but that was it. She gathered the stuff she had and threw it all in the bag. "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Let me just grab my purse." Esme left and came back in only seconds a purse slung over her shoulders "I'm going to take Bella into school." Esme called up the stairs.

"OK we're right behind you." Edward called back. Bella followed her outside and they got into Esme's silver car Bella wasn't sure what type of car it was though. When they got to the school Esme led them into a tiny building that looked like one good wind might just blow it over.

"Why Mrs. Cullen what a delight," A red haired women exclaimed when she looked up from the paper work she had been completing.

"Mrs. Coop." Esme smiled this is our new daughter Isabella McCarthy." She pulled out a pile of papers which I could only guess Carlisle had forged the night before. Esme handed them over to the women called Mrs. Coop she scanned over them quickly and wrote a few things down. "Well Miss. McCarthy we are happy to have you in our school here's a schedule you were pretty easy to fit into the classes. You also need your teacher's to sign this. She handed Bella two slips of paper. She glanced down at the schedule it looked like she had advanced lit first period.

"Thank you." She hugged Esme and them walked to her first class. When she found the class room she slipped inside and looked around she choose to take a seat in the front of the room and slipped into the seat. She was happy when she saw Alice enter the room.

"Hello Bella." She slipped into the seat next her Bella looked over at Alice who looked like she had just stepped out of a fashion magazine Her tight black jeans black stiletto's and blowy purple top fit her to perfection.

"Good morning Alice its good to see at least one friendly face in the crowd." She glanced around the now mostly full classroom most of the kids were giving her looks that ranged anywhere between lust and hatred. They were reading Romeo and Juliet so Bella just sort of zoned out having read the book so many times. She had at least three different copies of it. After that class she had History with Jasper and then Spanish. She sat in Spanish no one else was in this class with her. She tried to talk to a girl named Jessica but being a vampire wasn't to congruent to having friends. After Spanish she was happy to note that it was lunch time.

She made her way to the lunch line and saw Edward waving her over he had a tray piled with food. "Just take something and put in front of you." He whispered. she took a bottle of juice off his tray and a peach. A few moments later her Dad Rose Alice and Jasper walked in sat down and took some food.

"So Bellsee how is your first day of school." Emmett asked his daughter twisting and apple around in his hand.

"Its ok I could do without it but oh well."

"What's your next class." Edward asked.

"One second" she hefted her bag up on the table and pulled out her schedule she tried to ignore the horrified sound that Alice made when she saw the backpack Bella didn't know how she hadn't seen it during our lit class. "I have bio with Mr. Banner."

"Me to, want to walk together?" Edward asked she nodded her head but that was all she can do as Alice had grabbed her bag and was holding it out in front of her like it was infested.

"Bella were did you get this. "

"Um Goodwill" she said trying to get the bag back from Alice. Bella thought she saw something flash across her dad's features that her couldn't figure out.

Emmett couldn't believe it he felt once again like a horrible father as soon as they got home he was sending Bella out to the nearest mall with Rose and Alice

"I have a bag you can use at home." She sat the bag back down on the floor and Bella stuffed her schedule back into it. Just them a nervous looking boy that she'd noticed looking at her throughout the day approached there table

"Um hi I'm Mike Newton your Bella right."

"Yes."

"Well I was wondering if you needed someone to show you around the school.

"No I'm fine" she went back to talking to Alice and he slunk off.

"Bella the boy looked like a kicked puppy." Rose said causing everyone to laugh a little as the lunch bell rang and they all headed their separate ways. Against her protest Edward took her bag and carried it all the way to class.

"You're in luck Edward smirked at her you'll get to be my lab partner. "

"Is that so" she rolled her eyes playfully at him sitting down, after the introduction to the class Bella and Edward just talked neither of them really cared to do the work and had it finished in five minutes. At the end of the lesson they smiled and went their separate ways .

Bella to her last and most dreadful class gym and to her joy her father was in the class. Just because she was a vampire didn't mean she was graceful. She'd forgotten her gym clothes so she had to borrow some of her fathers

"Emmett." It felt so odd calling him that.

"What is it. Bella." I forgot clothes do you by chance have some I can barrow. "

"Sure Bella." Emmett handed her the clothes and a belt he noticed his daughter had issues he watched as Jessica Stanly tormented her and Emmett had to wonder what was in his daughters past to make her so withdrawn.

Jessica Stanly found the whole thing about Bella having to barrow Emmett's clothes hilariously funny. If Bella's had her way Jessica would have went flying across the room. Finally class was over and Bella couldn't get out of there fast enough. She rushed to the car and waited for Edward and the rest of them to show up. She closed her eyes she loved her family but she really didn't like this school.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Bella got into the car and Emmett looked at her as she squeezed in between him and Rose. "Bella are you ok." He asked rubbing her arm.

"I'm fine." She gave him a tight smile "Don't worry." Edward shot her a glance through the mirror as he drove back to the Cullen house. When everyone walked through the door Edward grabbed Bella's arm to stop her as everyone else walked off to do whatever it was they wanted to do.

"Bella will you come talk to me please." She nodded her head and followed him up the stairs. Emmett watched them leave wishing he knew what was going on in his daughters head. He went off to find Carlisle.

"my room or yours." Edward asked looking down at Bella he noticed that she looked frightened. "Bella I'm not going to hurt you."

"Um my room please." He nodded and they entered her room Bella walked ahead of him not looking at him. He left the door open hoping to prove to hr that he had no intentions of hurting her. Bella put her bag down at the desk trying to get up the courage to look at Edward she slowly turned towards him. "What is it Edward."

"Bella." He walked towards her and she flinched today had been to much, Jessica's stinging words _"Think your so pretty but the Cullen's will get tired of you soon." "You'll never be as pretty as then." _ Those words had brought back even harsher words. She heard his voice the voice from her past hissing.

"_No one will ever love you no one will ever care your worthless Bella Worthless." _She felt the Venom burning the back of her eyes were tears would have been. Her eyes were closed as she relived the memories she could feel Edward's presence and just the presence of Edward just his pure maleness made her relive the horror she could almost feel The evil of his hands on her as he slapped her across the face calling her a Bitch. She wanted to fall to the ground she wanted to break away from the memory's.

"Bella, Bella." She could hear someone calling her name from far away she could feel someone shaking her she flinched her eyes snapping open and there was Edward looking at her. "Bella what happened are you ok you zoned out on me for a minuet there."

"I'm fine don't worry." She couldn't tell him of her sorted past her bad decisions and the man that still haunted her. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok," you seemed shaken up in the car.

"Oh I'm fine." She laughed off his concern picking up a book and plopping down on her bed.

"What are you reading?" He wanted to stay with her he couldn't read his mind but he could tell that this wasn't normal he had to talk to Rose. He hoped that what he thought happened hadn't but he'd seen Rose act that way before.

"Pride and Prejudice." She held up the book showing him the cover of the classic. Emmett walked up the stairs and saw his daughter and Edward both looking at a book.

"What's up."

"Just reading." Bella shrugged and Edward tried to not look at Emmett scared he would see the look in his eyes and no something was wrong.

"That's nice baby girl I have something for you." he sat down on the bed and pulled out the credit card. "Bella I want you to have this it's a limitless card. Bella looked at the little black card in her fathers hand and felt panic raising inside her she'd promised she'd never let anyone have control over her again. But this was her father he wouldn't hurt her he'd always protected her. She took the card and if she could she'd be shaking. That didn't mean that Emmett hadn't seen that scared look in her eyes.

"Thank you Daddy." She smiled.

"Your welcome sweetie you and Alice are going to go shopping right now and this weekend we are getting you a new car." She nodded numbly not wanting to seem ungrateful.

Alice came into the room. "Bella ready to go shopping" she really had to tone down her intensity about fashion she hadn't meant to make Bella feel bad that had never been her intention.

"Ok is Rose coming with us?" Bella hoped she was there was something about Rose that made Bella like the women more then she usually would.

"I think she's working on a car right now." Alice said seeing the sadness entering Bella's eyes she quickly added "but I'm sure she'd love to come with us why doesn't Emmett go asked her." Alice gave Emmett a pointed look.

"Of course." He left the room and went to the garage where he found Rosalie bent over a car she was fixing. "Rose baby." She looked up at him.

"Yes."

"Bella wants you to go shopping with her and Alice do you think you could do that."

"Of course." She stood up cleaning the grease off her hands. "Tell them I'll be ready in a minute. Before she could leave Emmett grabbed her.

"Watch out for Bella." He whispered. She nodded not sure what she was watching for. She took a quick shower and went off in search of Alice and Bella finding them in the living room she smiled "Are you guys ready."

"Yes lets go." Alice jumped up as Bella Collected her purse and they were off on a girls day of shopping. Alice vowing not to be too pushy Bella trying to convince herself that it was ok to except things from her father and the Cullen's and Rose wondering what she was looking for what had Emmett so worried.

**A/N thanks to the people who reviewed but it was only twelve people and that makes me feel sad because I got so many before and though I'll still write it will take longer between updates because with out actually knowing a lot of people like it I'm not inspired to write it so if you want me to continue please review. **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight

The girls pulled into the Seattle mall. "Ready to shop Bella," Alice asked.

"I guess." Bella got out of the car and they walked in through the automatic doors, and they walked into the first store they came to. Alice pulled a few things off the racks and held them up to Bella. "Do you like it." She asked holding up a light blue top. Bella nodded her head its ok." After picking up a few things in each store and each time Rose and Alice having to gently prod Bella to use her card. Bella finally had a new wardrobe and a few new shoes.

"Was that so bad." Alice asked smiling.

"no" Bella agreed smiling slightly as they struggled back into the car bags and all and Rose without giving any inclination of what she was doing watched Bella as she looked at the bags she remembered watching Bella as they passed certain stores the looks she gave certain clothes the short skirts the tight tops the way she skidded away from contact with any male. Once they got back to the Cullen house Bella grabbed all her bags and was getting ready to take them all in the house.

"Oh sweaty don't worry about that." Rose said. She turned towards the house. "Emmett" She called out and two seconds later there stood Emmett on the porch.

"Yes Rose baby what is it."

"Help Bella with her bags please."

"Of course." He came bounding down the stairs and took the bags from his daughter.

"did you have fun baby girl."

"Yes daddy." She smiled as she followed him into the house and up the stairs were he sat her bags on the bed. "Thanks Daddy."

"No problem Bella." He left and went to find Rose to figure out what was going on. To find out if she figured anything out, he hated to be in the dark.

As soon as her dad was out of the door Bella pulled out a CD she had brought earlier it was Jessica Simpson's country CD she popped the CD into the CD player by the bed and went down to the track labeled Remember that. As the song started to play she started to put all her new clothes away in the giant closet that her room encompassed. She let the words rush over her hoping the words would give her strength to exorcise his ghost that haunted her even to this day that wouldn't let her trust that made her still feel his hands his cutting words into her soul.

She pushed up the sleeves of her sweater and looked at her scared arms at least were he scared her was easy to hide it wasn't like Jasper's scares that were easy for a Vampire to see. After all of her clothes were put away she sat down and put the song on repeat laying back in her bed and letting the song roll over her.

with that Bella slammed her hand down on the player not wanting to hear anymore unknown to her Edward had been listening to a good portion of the song he was walking past when he heard the music emanating from her room. He glanced in and got scared to see her almost flat against her bed a pillow squeezed tightly in her arms about to burst. Fear and sadness lingering in her eyes, he listened to the lyrics carefully and glanced back down at her that's when he noticed the scars she'd forgotten to pull her sleeves back down. With that one sight he rushed back down stairs and into the garage were Rosalie was working on a car and Emmett was trying to get information that Rose really didn't have. Edward would have tried to help Bella but he really didn't know what to do in this situation he knew Rose was the best person for the job.

"Rose can I talk to you for a moment."

Rose looked up from the car. She was really never going to get this finished but the moment she saw the look in Edwards eyes she stopped.

"Edward what is it what's wrong."

"Its Bella."

"What about Bella." Emmett's over protective father instinct went into full drive.

"I was walking past her room and noticed she had music playing I glanced in and she looks so sad hugging a pillow and there are scars all up and down her arms. Vampire bit scars."

Rose took it all in, "What does the song have to do with anything." She asked.

Edward repeated a few lines of the song to her and she got scared and she put everything together she'd had her suspensions but she'd just hoped she was wrong now she couldn't avoid it, Bella had a past it seemed Similar to hers if not worse.

Emmett looked like he wanted to go and pummel somebody. "Emmett let me go and talk to her." Rose gently laid a hand on his arm. He closed his eyes and nodded this what his little girl needed someone that could understand what she wasn't telling them. Hopefully she would open up to Rosie if Rosie shared her past.

Rose walked into the house and Emmett turned to Edward. "Thank you." he said and Edward just looked at him he'd never seen Emmett so fragile he hated to see what would happen when the full story came out would it be as bad as everyone feared.

Rose walked up the stairs and looked in at Bella she had to hold in her gasp when she saw what Edward had been talking about. She gently knocked on the door frame. "Can I come in." She asked as Bella looked up.

Bella nodded weakly pulling down her sleeves and hoping Rose didn't see anything Rose sat down and turned to Bella she steeled her for the hurt she'd still feel with this story even after all these years and started.

"Bella I'd like to tell you a story."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight

Bella looked up at Rose wondering what the elder women wanted to say to her. "Sure" she answered. Rose gave her a small lenitive smile and sat down on the bed she looked into Bella's hunted eyes really looked for the first time.

"Bella what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard for me but I feel you have to know it and I also have a horrible feeling you'll understand all to well what I want through."

Bella looked at the hauntingly beautiful blond wondering what story could be coming to her and having a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she knew what it was. She took a deep breath and looked at Rose. "Its ok rose you can tell me anything." She could feel her hand shake slightly.

Rose closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and looking back at Bella. "Right before I was turned into a vampire I was from a Well off New York Family and I was sat to Marry an even wealthier son of the local banker. His name was Royce and In my stupid I'm perfect blond vanity nothing can touch me installment. I couldn't see past how happy my parents were how rich I'd be the Perfect babies I'd birth. I was to blind to see his glaring flaws."

Bella laid her hand on Rose's. "Rose Everyone's made mistakes like this believe me your not the only one." She really hoped that was the end of Rose's story but Rose just gave her a watery smile and continued.

"I couldn't notice his possessiveness his drunkenness One night I was walking alone when I came upon him and his friends they were so drunk I've never seen drunker men….." Here she stopped thinking back on that horrible night.

"Rose you don't have to go one if you don't want to." Bella soothed her as horrible memory's swirled through her own mind.

"Yes, Yes I do. Well I came upon them and…" She took a shuddering breath. "They each raped me that night and then they left me for dead on the cold pavement of New York City." Bella had put her arms around Rose. "Well they did get what was coming to them but I didn't trust another man until your father and even then I didn't trust him fully for years."

Bella looked over at Rose deciding if she should tell her story of darkness rape and hatred. She knew she had to talk to someone and Rose and shared her story maybe she would understand Bella's also. " I was only changed for a year when I met him. He was handsome charismatic what I thought was the perfect gentleman. His name was James and I fell for him instantly. I thought it was love because I didn't' know about love I was a lonely girl all by myself out in the big bad world. For the first few months everything was great I hoped and prayed he'd ask me to marry him. That was until the first time he back handed me." He apologized said he loved me was just flustered by the fact I wouldn't sleep with him." She had a far off look in her eyes. "but I was the product of a teen pregnancy one without marriage in the cards and yes I couldn't have kids that much is true but I'd learned never to give over easily without a promise of forever. A promise he wasn't willing to give me at that moment."

Rose looked at the young girl knowing this memory went farther than one backhand. "Then what" She whispered.

"Then he would call me a new name every day, from Bitch to Slut to anything he could think off. It got worse and worse he keep hitting me and I stayed because I thought I loved him that I couldn't do better than him." Rose could see a Shimmer in Bella's eyes. "each time it was worse he would push me into walls down stairs until one day…" Here she stopped and looked more pale then any vampire Rose had ever seen.

"You don't have to go on if you don't want to." Rose really didn't want to push her if she could help it.

"No I need to do this. One day we got into our worse fight he yelled at me he pushed me against my bedroom door. He pushed me through the door and unto the bed. Even with my powers I was so drained I didn't know what to do. I couldn't seem to fight him. He pushed me down on the bed and proceeded to rape me. He then tied me up to the bed and tortured me for hours. Now I'm sure you saw my arms. That's where the worse of them are but I also have some on my stomach and shoulders. He raped me for three days straight" Here she stopped and looked up at Rose. "You must think me a horrible person I wasn't strong enough to fight him I couldn't and I'm a vampire I should have been able to do it to protect myself but I couldn't. I failed." She shuddered.

"NO, no" Rose said Vemiently you didn't fail if you had fought he may have killed you" she hugged the girl she now thought of as a daughter to her.

"He finally left after the fourth day he needed food and well so did I for that matter as soon as he was gone somehow I got a burst of energy and got my self out of there. I ran as far and fast as I could collapsing on the Delaine's front porch they took me in they protected me and for that I'm forever grateful they are family but I've always preferred to be alone since He happened. Until now that is." She went silent and Rose pulled her away looking at her.

"Bella I love you your father loves you everyone in this family loves you and as long as we're around we won't let anything hurt you. I know that's hard to believe but please do." With that Rose let Bella sink back into her arms giving her a mothers care and understanding. Along with understanding that only Rose could give.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait I was so busy and then burned out on Twilight for awhile thanks for all the amazing reviews and I hope you like this chapter please review but don't flame hope to be writing more chapters faster. Review if you want more. **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight

Bella and Rose released each other they both laid back on her bed looking up at the ceiling both reflecting on their pasts and the pain that had led them to where they were today. That's how Emmett found them two hours later both contemplating the future and the past and what it all meant.

"Hey girls what are you doing." He whispered he didn't want to startle either of them. Bella sat up and looked at her father.

"Oh hi daddy we were just having quite time."

"Oh can I join you."

"I don't know can you be quite." Bella smirked at her father earning a quick Giggle from Rosalie. Emmett stuck his tongue out playfully at his daughter before toeing his shoes off and climbing onto the bed In the middle between Bella and Rose the two most important women in his life. They both snuggled into his side taking silent comfort from him.

Emmett took the silence to wonder what if anything Bella had told Rose yes Vampire's can hear almost anything but he knew whatever Bella was going to tell Rose was Privet and highly sensitive he guessed correctly so he did his best not to listen in.

Edward came up the stairs and knocked on the door jamb. Not sure if he should interrupt this family moment or not. "hey we are going hunting do you want to come along.

"Yeah I'll come." Bella sat up on the bed and went to the door with Edward Rose and Emmett following after her. Edward did his best not to here Rose's thoughts, Well Emmett's were full of conflict. They four of them made their way down stairs and met the rest of the family .

"So are we all going." Carlisle asked. They all nodded their heads and headed out the door. Jasper trying to not feel the lingering hurt that Rose and Bella were giving off, they all ran into the woods looking after their preferred catch.

When they made it back into the house and had all changed their clothes at Alice's insistence. They were all sitting around the living room When Emmett suddenly looked over at Edward.

"Hey Eddie What's the date today."

"One don't call me Eddie and to it's the sixteenth."

"Bella." Emmett turned playfully accusing eyes on his daughter. "Why didn't you remind us that your birthday is a mire two days away.

If she'd been human she'd be blushing "oh I don't like birthday's why would a vampire celebrate one anyways we never age. "

Alice looked scandalized. "but the presents." She gasped. Bella couldn't help laughing at this.

"I don't need presents."

"Ah yes but I think you do." Emmett smiled back at her. "Lets put it to a vote everyone that thinks Bella needs a party with gifts raise your hand. Everyone raised their hands well in all fairness Edward only raised his hand half way. Alice looked over at him a tiny smirk on her face.

"What's wrong Edward scared of little old bella."

"Hell yes and not afraid to admit it." He threw a wink Bella's way. Causing her to chuckle and throw her hands up in the air.

"Fine but nothing extravagant." She threw a pointed glance at Alice who was trying to look innocent. And with that Esme Rosalie and Alice were off ready to make this the best party Bella had ever had. Bella just sighed and rolled her eyes.

Edward came over and sat by her. "Oh dear you've let those three out of their boxes this house is going to be a explosion of gifts and everything else in two day."

"Save me please." She begged.

"Oh I don't think anything can save you now." Jasper chuckled and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Yes once our wives get started they don't stop." He admitted.

Bella pouted and looked over at her father. "Your and evil evil man and don't think I won't get you back because I will." Everyone noticed the glint in her eyes and Edward said.

"And this is why I'm scared of her." She playful slapped him on the arm and throw a pillow at his head using her powers.

"idiot." She mumbled.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Esme had her planning books out Alice had a list of things to bye and Rose was trying to keep everything balanced but at the same time being extremely excited.

"Pink I think it should be pink." Alice said looking up from her list.

"Blue." Rosalie overruled her" you know Bella likes Blue better."

"Fine." She cosseted.

"What should we get her." Esme worried her bottom lip."

"I'm sure what every you get her will be perfect." Rosalie reassured her.

"OH I know the perfect gift." Alice squealed. Writing something down and stuffing it in her pocket. And that's how it was the rest of the night the girls minus Bella planning a party and the guys joking around with Bella about said Party.

A/N **Thanks for the reviews review reply isn't working so I replayed to all reviews who's reviewers had PM'ing capability's if you didn't sorry but I do appreciate the reviews 18 last chapter lets see if we can do better this time. Please review no flames though. **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight

"Bella can I talk to you? "Emmett asked knocking on Bella's door. It was the night before the party but he had something he wanted to give to her in privet.

"Of course she slide across her bed making room for him." He sat there and looked at her the daughter he thought he would never again see.

"I have something for you."

"But I thought the party was tomorrow." She said.

"It is but I wanted to give this to you privately." He opened his hand and held out a tarnished heart shaped locket. He gently flipped the hinges open and inside was a picture of a young women that Bella could only assume was her mother. "Bells I want you to have this."

"But….. But… she stuttered looking for the right words. "How do you have this."

"After Rose changed me I snuck back into the house one last time I watched you sleep I whispered good bye to you and my parents and I collected this locket."

"But why?" she asked bewildered she always figured her father hated her mother.

Emmett could tell that Bella was confused he didn't need Jasper for that. "Bella Becky might have been a lot of things but above all she was your mother, and my first love. Even if she never did anything else good in her life she did one good thing in giving you to me."

Bella took the locket and looked it over carefully she had never met her mother let alone seen a picture of her. So that's what she looked like slightly darker hair then herself and light eyes.

"You were a perfect mix of both of us." Emmett whispered.

"Did you really love her?" Bella asked, Did she really love you?" these were questions she'd been dying to ask somebody her whole life questions her grandparents really were not able to answer for her.

"Bella its complicated but Yes I loved your mother I would have married her I thought I was going to marry her or I'd have never slept with her. Your mother on the other hand is a different type of girl I think she cared about me but she was very fickle she got what she wanted and didn't really care about anyone in the process. Her family was rich she expected everything handed to her on a silver platter and she thought love was a game."

Bella looked over at her father. "When did you realize?"

"Oh she was good at the game that's for sure I didn't realize until she told me she was pregnant and she refused my proposal telling me she was going to hand you over to me after your birth." He could see the stricken look in his daughter's eyes and held her close. "Honey don't doubt your mother loved you because in her own way she did but she was seventeen she wasn't a mature one either she didn't know what to do with a puppy let alone a baby." He looked into her eyes. "I did watch her hold you the moment you were born and I know it was hard for her to give you up but really I think that is the one unselfish thing you mother every did baby girl and for that I have to be grateful to her."

"What about Rose?" She whispered into her father's chest.

"Rose is my soul mate my one true love I trust her and love her to distraction but no one not even Rose can take your mothers place for just that Reason she's your mother." She pulled away the locket in her hand.

"Thank you daddy." She hugged him tightly "I love you."

"I love you to baby girl I love you to." He left the room Bella stared down at the locket that held so much pain and memory's for her father and thought back to all she had learned that night all she had to think about and stuff from her past that all made sense now. She laid the locket on her dresser and climbed into bed she contemplated her past and future for the rest of the night.

**A/N I know shorter than usual but this scene came to me and I didn't want any other scene's to distract from it. Thanks for all the reviews and please review if you want more. **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight

Bella spent the night staring at the celling dreading having to get up in the morning she didn't' want to go to this party she didn't want this party at all she was just doing it for the family's benefit. The first rays of sun streaked through her room and her door was thrown open. An excited Alice whirled through a grin on her face. "Happy birthday Bella get up I need to get you ready." She pulled Bella from the bed.

Bella felt like she was being drugged with Pixie dust or something and man that little pixie was strong she thought. "Alice its only six in the morning." Bella tried to protest as she watched Alice pull pile after pile of clothes from the closet.

"Only six in the morning, that only gives me six hours to get you ready that are already pushing it."

"Six hours." If Bella could faint she would have. Alice was holding up a purple floor length dress with crisscrossing straps in the back.

"What do you think?"

"Do you think that's a bit to fancy?"

"No" Alice tried to look innocent but Bella could see something in her face.

"Alice Cullen what did you do."

"Well it might be more of a fancy party then a plain party I just really, really wanted to dress you up."

Bella just sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Why do I even bother?"

"Yes," Alice laid the dress on the bed and started to dig through the closet until she found some small purple heels she knew not to push it too far and try and put Bella in giant pumps.

For the next six hours Bella was primped and pulled she finally was allowed to look in the mirror at the final product and she had to admit she looked good. Her hair was curled and flowed down her back her eyes had a slight smoky look to them and the purple contrasted with her white skin really well.

"OK Bells you need to wait her for me and Alice to come get you," Alice ran out of the door closing it behind her. Alice rushed into Rose and Emmett's room where she left her clothes and pushed Emmett out. "Sorry Em but the girls need to get ready your clothes are in mine and Jasper's room."

Rose was in a creamy yellow floor length dress well Alice opted for an all-white dress. They rushed to meet Bella and the three girls made their way down the stairway where Esme Carlisle and the three guys were waiting for them.

Edward couldn't stop staring at her, she was the perfect women to him and he didn't know why. He'd never felt this way about anyone else in his life. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that she was so strong, the fact that she'd been through so much and she had demons but she didn't let them rule her life. Maybe it was the fact that she held the same value's as him and wasn't as shopping obsessed as Alice she was grounded she was lovely there was just something about her that drew him to her loveliness. Emmett met his daughter his sister and his wife at the bottom of the stairs. "Well don't the three of you look lovely tonight." He leant over and kissed Bella and Alice on the cheek and gave rose a sweet peck on the lips.

"Thank you daddy," Bella beamed up at him and he didn't think he could ever get bored with that smile.

"Yes thank you Emmett." Alice smiled she liked the more mature Emmett that Bella's presence brought out yes he was still his goofy self but he was also sweet and protective and caring, not that he wasn't those things before Bella, but now he actually didn't care if people saw him being that way.

Rosalie smiled she always knew Emmett had this in him she was just glad he wasn't hiding it anymore.

Bella looked around her in aw the room was decorated with purple balloons and there was a space cleared for a dance floor. She smiled over at Esme and Carlisle. "Thank you guys all off you." She let her gaze sweep over all of her new family, lingering a second longer on Edward then all the rest. Something about the boy made her crazy made her want to open up to him in a way she'd never wanted to open up to anyone in her life.

"We were happy to do it Bella and we are Happy to have as part of our family." Esme assured the girl. Carlisle just nodded.

"Present's" Alice squealed and Bella's focus went to the large pile of wrapped gifts on a table she groaned and shook her head.

"You guys shouldn't have."

"We wanted to," Alice was bouncing and Jasper had to physically restrain her.

"You'd think it was her birthday and not Bella's" He quipped.

Bella approached the table with trepidation and opened the presents that resided there. "She got so many new clothes from Alice she wasn't even sure they would all fit in her closet.

Rose had given her a diary. "To write your true feelings down in," the older women had whispered as Bella hugged her in thanks, making Bella hug her tighter and thank the world for this woman.

Carlisle and Esme had gotten her a gift certificate to a spa and a bunch of bath products for her bath room. He dad had gotten her every classic Jane Austen first addition in mint condition. "You shouldn't have the locket was enough."

"Just let me spoil you I have year's to make up for." He kissed her cheek again.

"Thank you," she loved having her father back in her life again.

"anything for you baby girl anything." Rose couldn't help but smile at the interaction between father and daughter.

Jasper gave her a bunch of book marks for all her books and finally it was Edwards turn to give her a gift she took it and opened it gasping at the tiny silver bracelet that laid against the black velvet of the case that it resided in.

"Edward she breathed it's gorgeous." She took it out and held it out to him. "Will you please fasten it?" he took the tiny chain from her and fastened it around her delicate wrist. "Thank you." She hugged him making his dead heart flutter in his chest.

Usually Bella would shy away from contact with males other than her father she still wouldn't touch Carlisle or Jasper but something about being in Edwards arms made her feel safe. "Your welcome Bella I'm glad you like it and Edward knew that Bella must trust him to be in his arms for this long he knew how hard it was for her to trust.

"Well lets have some dancing," Esme suggested turning the radio on. A slow song came on and Edward held out his hand. Bella took it without saying a word and they swayed on the hardwood floor to the sound of the music. Her head laid against his chest his arms around her gently, the sweet smell of her hair wafting all around him.

Emmett watched the interplay with interest and trepidation he was losing his little girl and he'd just gotten her back but if he had to lose her to anyone he was glad it was Edward he couldn't have asked for anyone better.

A/N Thanks for the reviews and please review sorry it's taken so long but my Grandpa died over the summer my computer crashed and I stared a new year of school and every time I sat down to write the new chapter it wouldn't come out right so I hope you like but please don't flame. Is anyone else going to see the midnight premier of Breaking dawn Thursday?


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own twilight

"Bella," Alice stood in her doorway watching her.

"Yes Alice," Bella smiled at the little pixie who was shaking with nerves.

"I was just wondering," she wrung her hands together, "Well you see, "

"Alice," she chuckled "You'll know if you don't ask me.

"While you see we're all going to play baseball a storm is coming on and its kind of a family tradition to play a game of Baseball in the middle of a storm. I was just well we were all wondering if you wanted to come." Alice had known that Bella had been slowly accumulating herself to the family but she didn't want to push her to far.

Bella chuckled Well I'm not that graceful Ali but I'd love to come and play with you guys."

"Yay." Alice bounced on her toes and clapped. "I'll be right back. " Two minutes later Alice was back with a striped shirt and a pair of pants. "Here's your outfit."

"How did I not guess that this would turn into some type of fashion statement." She rolled her eyes playfully and Alice stuck her tongue out before leaving the room. Bella changed into the designated outfit and went down the stairs.

"So Bella I heard you were going to play ball with us." Emmett smirked.

"Well I'll try but I'm not promising anything." She giggled as she watched the guys gather the equipment and they made their way to a clearing in the forest and set everything up.

"OK everyone the thunder will start in five four three two one." Alice counted down as the first crack of thunder rumbled on overhead.

"Let's play ball." Emmett rolled his hands together excitedly.

"You'd swear when it comes to ball it's like he's five." Edward whispered to Bella."

"He was always exuberant," she whispered back. Thinking back to her childhood before he disappeared and how it was filled with silly games and made up bedtime stories. "But you know what I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled as she watched him go up to bat and Edward watched her.

"No I guess your right he just wouldn't be Emmett without those qualities."

"Exactly," she nodded." As her turn to bat came up, she held the bat in her hands and watched as Jasper wound up to pitch, the ball whizzed right past her.

"And strike one," Esme called out. Jasper sent out the second pitch which also whizzed past her "Strike two." The words rang out. Jasper smirked at her and her eyes narrowed. She pursed her lips and tightened her grip on the bat. She felt and heard the ball hit the bat and she ran she ran until she hit home. Before she knew what was going on she felt herself lifted into the air and being swung around.

"You did it Bellabo you did it." She heard her father's voice shout as he sat her back down and she smiled. She smirked over at Jasper who just smirked at her as Edward went and it was another home run for their team. The storm was just coming to an end Edwards's team had won and they were getting ready to pack up when they heard something.

They all stopped and looked towards where the sound had emanated. They watched as one two three vampires came out of the forest. A red head with curly locks a man with coco colored skin and dread locks and a man she had hoped to never see again a man that still haunted her. Blond hair slim of build it was James and he was coming right towards her.

She stiffened and Jasper looked at her worry flashing in his eyes he could feel the overwhelming fear rolling from her. He edged closer to her, nudging Emmett who looked over at her, she stood frozen and petrified. He tapped Edward who also turned to watch her. She could feel their eyes on her but she couldn't move.

James watched the brunette with a predatory gleam. "Well if it isn't Isabella McCarthy," he hissed. Barring his teeth, Rose slide sideways so she was almost in front of Bella.

"James." The one word fell from her lips as the world seemed to stand still.

A/N sorry for the long wait writers block sucks thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review next up will be the confrontation the more reviews I get the more motivated I am.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight

Bella stood frozen, cold shivering, she stared into the cold cruel eyes of her first love turned nightmare the cold calculating red orbs and she shivered she wanted to run to hide to curl up in a ball and protect herself. Rose looked over at her and then back to the blond man that was stalking towards them, so this was James the horrid incipit man that had harmed her daughter, for to Rose Bella was now and would forever more be her daughter.

Emmett looked over at his wife rage tore at her beauty her heard a low growl emanate from her and he looked behind her at his daughter frozen as stiff as a beautiful Greek statue. What was going on? He looked between the three of them, the air ripe with electrical current. It then clicked in his mind this had to be the guy the one that hurt his baby, he knew there was a guy and though only Rose knew the specifics he knew it had to be bad just by the reactions that the two women in his life were giving off.

Edward could hear Emmett's thoughts, feel the tension rip through the atmosphere and see the reactions everyone was now taking on, Jasper looked like her was about to jump out of his skin, no doubt from all the emotions running through him at the moment. This man, this man that knew her name spoke it with so little respect, he had to be the one that gave her those scars, the scars that made her cry the one's that she tried to hide. He growled at the man and finally the other four understood if not fully that something was deathly wrong,

"hmm Vicky it doesn't seem Little Bella's going to give us a very warm welcome," James cooed, looking over at his red hair female companion, Bella's eyes also diverted to the red head, the whore the slut the bitch and so many other words Bella was too much of a lady her grandmother raised to call her.

"no James your right they don't seem to happy," she smiled but that smile wasn't friendly it was predatory it was vicious.

"What do you want?" Carlisle asked his voice even his tone soothing though his body was as ridged as everyone else's you could feel the tension humming through him; he was ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"We just came to hunt imagine our surprise to find Isabella here, decide you would give yourselves over to the Cullen's now did you," His snide comment almost caused Emmett to lunge at him which he would have if Edward hadn't put a restraining had on him, not that Edward didn't want to rip this man to shreds and burn him, but they were civilized right?

"Excuse me but that's my daughter you're talking about?" Emmett spit out you could almost taste the venom in the air.

James eyes went temporarily wide in shock and surprise but he quickly hides his shock. "Oh so this is Daddy dearest is it, well Bella my dear does Daddy know what a whore his little girl is?" his words were vemonious but were spoken in a tone that almost dripped off his tongue like honey.

Bella was shaking as images of those days flashed through her head images of beds and chains and fresh bite marks. She was shaking; Esme gathered her in her arms and held her tightly.

"I don't believe there is any need for that language and you're really not welcome here," Carlisle's voice held an edge to it, him and every other Cullen wanted to kill this Asshole but they wouldn't.

But it seemed james just couldn't take a hint and he took one step to far and Emmett lunged t him and as Edward just couldn't let Emmett go three on one he followed him into the fight they pinned down James to the ground their hands around his neck, and for the first time real fear resided in the blood red eyes. For James knew he'd taunted the wrong people and now he was going to die.

A/N thanks for the amazing reviews. Dun dun dun cliff hanger and we'll pick it up here next time. Bella's a mess Edward and Emmett about to decapitate James Victoria and laurent watching what will happen you'll just have to wait and see. Please review also I have a new all human story called **one thing leads to another **it's a college story so go check it out if you'd like. sorry someone pointed out I had Laurent name wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own twilight

But it seemed James just couldn't take a hint and he took one step to far and Emmett lunged at him and as Edward just couldn't let Emmett go three on one he followed him into the fight they pinned down James to the ground their hands around his neck, and for the first time real fear resided in the blood red eyes. For James knew he'd taunted the wrong people and now he was going to die.

It was Emmett and Edward on top of James and before Bella could even process what was happening James was headless. Jasper and Alice were going against Victoria. Bella finally unfroze when she saw Laurent coming at her full tilt. Carlisle had her other side and they both took un the dark skinned vampire. She sent him flying and he landed hard on the dirt packed rain soaked ground. A fire had been started by someone Bella couldn't say who but she was pretty sure it was her dad and she could hear Victoria's screams as she caught sight of James head going into the flames, but she was to focused on Laurent. She was over the man growling. "Why are you even in this Laurent it's not your fight.

He snorted and glared at her, "I don't care I was bored."

"Bored you were bored," she shook her head at his stupidity. "I guess death will cure your boredom won't it I think it's time you joined your friend James in the fire," and without thinking without feeling she pulled Laurent's head from his body and chucked it into the fire beside James. Esme and Alice had Victoria pinned down she was trying to struggle but she was no match for the two Cullen women. Soon her red haired head joined the other two in the fire and the rest of their body parts were chucked into join them. Bella slid to the ground. Shaking

She could feel the mud around her she could feel the still fine mist on her marbled skin but she couldn't move she felt frozen she felt horrible and if she was human she would have thrown up she was sure. She felt two strong arms grabbing her and lifting her up and she let herself relax into them when she recognized them as her fathers.

"Bella honey, your ok I've got you," she felt his cool breath on her as she let him take care of her. They made it to the house and she felt herself being lowered unto the bed and tucked in all she could do was stare up at the ceiling above her.

Emmett watched his daughter concern marring his eyes, he didn't know what to do for her. He didn't know what was right and wrong in this situation. He left her he felt so helpless. He found Rose in the hallway and wrapped his arms around her "is she going to be ok?"

Rose could hear the broken tone in his words she held him tighter, "it will take time Em but she'll pull through she's a strong girl." She put her hands to his face and forced him to look at her. "She's strong how couldn't she be with you as a Daddy?" she kissed his lips and held him tightly once again. Edward watched from his room wanting to help wanting to hold Bella but not sure what the right thing to do was.

**A/N here's the next chapter Review, Reviews are the only way I know you like it sure alerts are nice but reviews are 100% better next up Bella has to deal with the fallout. Also I have a new story up called all bad things have a silver lining. Here's the summery: Alice wasn't put away because of her ability but to hide a shameful family secret, Edward and Carlisle are new to town when a baby is found in an ally. Isabella Brandon Cullen. people come into her life what happens when one of them is her mother.**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight

She'd locked herself in her room, she refused to come out and no amount of coaxing could convince her that it was ok to come out of her self-imposed shut in. she'd sit in front of the window and stare not really seeing just staring, her mind kept running through that fight that day from the way it had started to the way it ended. She kept seeing that fire, kept seeing the ashes and she shivered she wanted to cry if only she could.

"Bella please, let me in," she heard her father's anguished voice from the other side of the door. She couldn't do it she could look at him, she'd pulled them all into this. This had been her fight and now she'd pulled her father and his whole family into it to.

Emmett rested his head against the door and wanted to cry, his daughter had cut herself off from him from everyone and there was nothing he could do. He wanted to hug her, hold her, tell her everything was alright. She was his little girl and she was hurting so he was hurting. He felt a slender hand on his back and turned to see Rosalie standing beside him. "She needs time Em."

"How much time does she need its been a week Rose, a Week, Jasper can feel her pain and I know I'm no empathy but I can feel her to Rose and it kills me.

"I know Em I know," she hugged him I know put everyone deals with this in their own way, her systems' went through a shock right now, she hasn't even fully dealt with what happened in the first place and now this is piled on top of it and she blames herself I can tell you she blames herself"

"Why, Why the hell would she blame herself for what that bastard did," Emmett's voice rang in anger that his baby was blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault.

"Emmett stop shouting that isn't helping anything and there are many reasons she may be blaming herself I'm not in her head I can't give you the specifics but I can tell you she's blaming herself and you can't stop her."

She looked at him, pain etched across his face, his eyes burned with fury. "I hate this god dame it I hate it I was supposed to protect her and I couldn't."

"Emmett you didn't even know she was alive." She tried to reason with him but he was too far gone too far out of it to see the reason behind her words. "Let's go you need to hunt," she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house and into the woods away from the oppressive and depressive state of the house.

Edward watched them go, pain slashed across his face, he felt bad for Emmett and Rose, they kept trying to reach out to Isabella and she just pushed them farther and farther away, he had to try something he couldn't stand to watch them all being torn apart by this. He made his way up the stairs and stood outside the door not sure what to do, should he knock on the door should he do it put himself out there and into the middle of this. He raised his hand, he lowered his hand he stood on the brink of indecision.

Finally he picked a side and knocked on the door, "Bella can I please come in?" he stood their wondering if she'd open the door and allow him entrance were she wouldn't allow anyone else to enter her sanctuary.

Bella heard his voice from the other side of the wooden door, she'd listened to her father and Rose fighting she almost let them in at that moment but she couldn't she couldn't comfort him when she couldn't comfort herself. She sat staring out the window watching them leave. She wanted to reach out and hold onto them but she couldn't she heard the knock on her door and turned her head as Edwards voice wafted through to her. She debated until finally she stood up and made her way across the room opening the door and staring at him. Face to face, her eyes a slight black due to the fact she hadn't feed in awhile his a warm carmel she stood to the side and let him enter. He looked at her and walked through the door. One hurdle overcame a million more to get through.

A/N thanks for the reviews everyone you're amazing. Ok I have 325 reviews my goal is 350 before posting the next chapter I know you guys can do it its only 25 reviews. Please and thank you. Next up Edward reaches out to Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own twilight

"Edward," her eyes were downcast as he walked into the room, he paused and looked back at the open door wondering whether or not he should close it or leave it open, she stole the choice from him and pushed the heavy wooden door closed to the outside world. She walked back across the floor and stared out the window. Her profile set off by the setting sun, her face turned from him.

"Isabella," his soft voice pulled her out of the black Abase that had become her mind in the last few days.

"Yes," the word was barley a whisper but he heard it. She heard his footfalls against the floor and sensed his ever growing closeness. Her none existent breath caught in her throat as she felt his touch against her face and she unconsciously turned her cheek into his palm.

Edward let out an almost inaudible gasp when he felt her move into his hand. A shock reverberated through is system, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, neither spoke, she seemed to take comfort from his touch and, he seemed content to just stare upon her face. The setting sun cast a glow against their backs bathing them in an almost halo like glow. "Bella," her name falling sweetly from his lips caused her eyes to open and look into his own. "You have to stop this none of this was your fault nothing about this was your fault stop blaming yourself." Every word that fell from his perfectly crafted lips was spoken in a whisper for her ears only.

His words caused her to close her eyes, once again being assailed by the images of fire and ash.

"Isabella, Isabella," his words now held a frantic edge to them as he watched the distress pour across her delicate features. Her eyes flew open and he could see the terror that resided in there depths. He pulled his hand from her face and placed both hands firmly on her arms. He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly. He felt the hot venomy tears against his chest. It was rare for a vampire to cry and when they did it was of course venom that poured forth from their eyes. He held her and wished to consume all of her pain within himself. He whispered nonsensical words trying to calm her shaking body.

She let herself come loose in his arms. Let all the heartbreak and condemnation she felt pour from her body. She felt herself being lifted and then set gently down on her bed, she felt his weight meeting her there but his arms never left her. He rocked with gently almost as if she were a distressed babe crying in the night. Finally after what felt like a millennia she pulled away and he swiped the venom from her cheeks.

"Can I tell you something," he whispered and she nodded her head. Her skin itchy with the residue of the venom. I don't know if you've ever heard the tails of me in the late 20's before you were even born actually," this " this caused Bella to chuckle slightly. "After Carlisle found Esme we were a family for a bit, I played Carlisle brother at that point, after a while I lost all hope I didn't believe I had a soul, I went off on my own and I killed I killed rapist and murders sure but I still killed humans no matter who they were obviously I came back to Carlisle and Esme but to this day that time period in my life still haunts me."

Bella had listened to his tale in silence and she took in every word he spoke. She saw he to had demons and she remembered Rose's tale of her own attack, she realized that if Rose and Edward could both get over their pasts and live in the future so could she. She took his hand gently in hers and held it. "Thank you Edward for sharing that with me," her whispered words and the look her eyes held spurned him to do something he'd never before in his life done, he cupped her cheek in his hands and looked into her eyes letting his eyes wonder down to her pretty pink lips, he leaned in closer and closer until he was millimeter's from her, giving her a chance to pull away if she wanted and finally he fully leaned into her and kissed her. His lips moved against hers as Electricity shot through both their bodies.

A/N thanks for all the reviews. So yes I'm evil but if you want to know what's going to happen you must review, reviews are the only thing that will get me to update.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own twilight

His lips pressed to hers and she felt alive once again. Electric shocks seemed to go through her body and she laced her fingers through his coppery hair. He pulled her against him and held her tightly as their lips danced together. Her mind was whirling with all the sensations that were running through her body,

Her breath started to shorten as she pushed him away and jumped up from the bed and ran away, she ran . For that was her automatic reaction to run to hide from anything different. He watched her perplexed as she ran into the closet and he heard the lock click behind her. He rushed to the door and knocked on it. "Bella."

She huddled in a dark corner hidden by her clothes she knew Edward wouldn't hurt her break her more then she already was but her mind still went back to James, James who had seemed perfect when they first met James who she'd loved James who had hurt her and was now ash spread in the forest.

She stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the locked door, she clicked the lock back and opened it. She saw him standing against the glass window his forehead pressed against the cold pane.

"I'm sorry," her whispered voice carried to him and he turned to see her standing there twisting her delicate hands.

"Bella its ok I'm not mad but are you ok?" he watched her and could see the demons still haunting her eyes he berated himself for kissing her when she was still so delicate.

She stepped closer to him cupping his face in the palm of her hand. "I'm fine… I… I" she tried to get out how she was feeling all the emotions running through her.

He watched her struggle to try and articulate what she was feeling and he wanted to once again take all her pain and worry away. "Bella," he tried and she just shook her head.

"Edward I care about you a lot and that…" she trailed off "Well that scares me."

"Isabella you have nothing to be scared of," he stroked her cheek and she tried to regulate her still shaky breathing.

She had to figure out a way to separate her past from her future if she ever wanted to be happy if she ever wanted to have love in her life. "Time please just give me time." She pleaded with him time all she needed was time to figure out what she wanted what she needed.

"Isabella take all the time you need." He whispered he brushed his fingers against her cheek once again and before she could process everything or anything he was gone once again. She stared around the now empty room her mind a jumble of words emotions feelings all mixed together. She watched as her father and Rose came out of the woods and made a split second decision she had to talk to Rosalie. Rosalie would know what to do Rosalie would understand where she was coming from.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed sorry for the short chapter but I didn't want to mix the Bella/Edward scene with the Rose/Bella scene next up Rose and Bella so please review the more reviews the faster I'll update.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight

Bella waited outside her father's bedroom door waiting for him and Rosalie to come up the stairs. She finally spotted them, "Bella." Rosalie stopped in her tracks when she saw Bella's face the pain was clearly written across her features.

"Rose can I talk to you," the words were barely able to leave Bella's mouth.

"Of course Bella," Rose turned to Emmett who looked worried.

"Em why don't you go play a video game?" she posed it more as a question, suggestion but everyone standing there knew she really wasn't giving him a choice.

"Of course," but before he turned to leave he walked forward he stopped in front of Bella and gently kissed her forehead. "What ever it is baby girl, know I'm here ok." He whispered and Bella gave a slight nod of her head to show she understood. He turned and walked down the stairs giving one last look to the two women that held his heart.

As soon as he was out of earshot Rose carefully stepped next to Bella, she opened the door and ushered the younger girl in shutting the door behind her she sat on the bed, she wanted Bella to be the first one to speak the first one to make a move. They let the silence envelope them for what felt like forever but in reality was only 10 minutes. Finally Bella spoke up. "Rose how did you get past it?"

Rose looked at her, "Bella why don't you come here and sit down. She waited patiently as Bella sat down next to her drawing her knees up under her chin. Rose brushed her hand throw Bella's brown hair. "What is this about Bella honey?" She questioned gently.

Bella bit her lip not even willing to look Rose in the eye. "I'm scared to love again." She whispered so low that if Rose hadn't been a vampire she never would have been able to hear her. Rosalie wrapped her arms around Bella.

"Love is always scary Bella dear, but for you you're just going to have to learn to trust yourself again. It will take patience from you and from him but you'll get there. Remind yourself that he isn't James, that he won't hurt you, that you are smarter now then you were then that you are strong and that you have your family behind you every step of the way, and if you fall we will be there to pick you up and brush you off."

"How long did it take you and dad?" Bella whispered.

Rosalie thought back to those days months and years after she'd been changed and then after she changed Emmett. "Well it took me awhile to even want to look myself in the mirror after I met your father I loved him but I didn't trust him and I felt guilty because I'd changed him and he'd left you a helpless child now parentless. I had to get over that guilt then I had to learn to be someone else I was used to one life style and when I changed your father I still wasn't really used to being a vampire yet. I then had to learn to trust again, not only Emmett but also Edward Carlisle and Esme. I had to learn that just because I'd been lead astray by my judgments before that I wasn't the same person now, that I was better prepared, to handle life and love. That the real reason I'd been with Royce wasn't because I love Royce or really even trusted him, it was because of the life he could give me the life I expected the life my parents my parents expected for me and the life the time period said girls needed to live." Bella nodded as Rosalie continued on. "Once I learned to trust the family as a whole, I had to learn to trust Emmett and myself as a couple and that took awhile in itself but we built the life we wanted and we learned to trust each other and sure I jumped and moved away when Emmett would touch me at first remembering the past but if he's the right person he'll be gentle and understanding and you won't have to worry about him hurting you," she looked at Bella's face letting her take in the information she had just given her. She cupped her cheek gently and looked into her eyes. "Bella one thing you have to realize, what happened will always be with you, you just have to learn to live with it and not let it control your life. I'm not saying to forget you should never forget you should remember if only for the fact that it shows you can get through anything."

Bella watched the older woman. "Thank you Rose I really needed that, she knew how much it must have taken Rose to talk to her to open up like that, and she really appreciated it. She thought about her life so far with the Cullen's the life she hoped to lead in the future and she thought about Edward how he was with her and she thought of Rosalie's story of her own story and she knew that if Rose could find love again then so could she, she just had to learn to open up to trust and she felt that now after talking to Rose she could finally do that.

Bella got up to leave, Rose stopped her a hand on her arm., She turned to look at the blond. "Bella Remember I'm always here no matter what If you need something come to me."

Bella nodded and left the room, she made it back to her own Room and shut the door sliding against it. She felt her mind whirling with everything that she had heard and she made her decision she knew what she had to do and she just hoped she was strong enough to do it. Strong enough to hold on to her dreams and hopes.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed sorry for the long wait it seems in the summer I hit writers block and do better during the school year with writing maybe because I use it to escape everything else LOL anyway please review and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight

Emmett looked over at Edward who seemed to be lost in his own little world his fingers seeming to race across the ivory keys of his piano. The melody haunting the house sad and hopeful all at once, Emmett glanced up the steps where you his wife and daughter where locked away in a room discussing things he could guess about but things he didn't want to pry into. There was one thing he could do to help that much he knew and even if it killed him to hand his precious daughter over to someone else so soon after he found her again, but if there was one guy he'd trust his baby with it was Edward.

He slid onto the piano bench, "Edward can we talk."

Edward turned to see Emmett looking at him different emotions fighting in his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Bella?"

That one word that one name made Edwards stomach plummet. What was Emmett going to do forbid him from ever talking to her again try to banish Edward to the far side of house threaten him with a burning pile of ash.

Emmett chuckled lightly at the look of fear on Edward's face. "Don't worry I'm not going to harm you, Yet." He gave a sly grin.

Edward gulped "I'm not going to hurt her, she asked for time and I promise I'm going to give her the time she needs."

"Edward come with me," Emmett stood up and Edward still a bit weary of this man this wasn't the Emmett he'd know for decades upon decades this was a serious Emmett this was a side of the man he'd never known before but he stood up with him and followed him outside. Once they were far enough away from the house Emmett turned back to him. "Edward be patient Bella is trying to learn to trust again and that's hard for her I haven't talked to Bells about this yet and she's talking to Rose right now but remember I went through this with Rose I remember how it was how I had to gain trust she'll come to you when she's ready and if its any consolation I trust you I really do and I don't think there is anyone better for my baby girl out there, but she's still hurt she's still raw and really I think she doesn't trust herself but if anyone can help her and get her to open up it will be Rose," Emmett slapped him on the shoulder and they decided to go for a quick haunt hoping the girls would be down when they got back to the house.

They got back into the house and glanced up at the steps , "yeah they are still up there." Jasper said as he walked past them. Emmett decided he would play a game of foosball and Edward made his way back to the piano. He'd been composing his new song for awhile when he heard a soft voice near him.

"Edward can I talk to you," he looked up and his eyes collided with hers. He nodded silently and took her hand in his.

A/N I know short chapter but once again I didn't want to mix the scene's so please review and thanks to everyone that reviewed so I have this unrealistic goal right now I have 436 reviews I'd loved 500 by the time I post the 21st chapter this is the 19th so its crazy but if you get me there I'll be forever grateful. Anyway If anyone likes AH stories also I have a new one called Take a deep breath and jump here's the summery**: ****Isabella Swan is off to her first year of college where she'll deal with roommate issue's make new friends and maybe just fall in love, but along the way she has to deal with her own insecurity's and demons that haunt her. will she make it through the year will she find the love she was looking for. there is only one way to tell she'll have to****Take****a****deep****breath**** and ****jump**** AH**so if you want also check that out and review it.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Twilight

Edward walked outside with her she seemed to want to stay a fair distance behind him not willing to touch him seeming to shy away from any contact. She stopped when they reached the shadowy edges of the forest. She swallowed hard her hands twisting nervously in front of her.

"Bella are you ok, " asked gently not wanting to touch her in fear that she'd spoke and fly away from him.

"Yeah I just need to collect myself." She sat on the grass hidden by the shade of the tree. He slide now next to her but kept a distance between them, she turned to him trying to force herself to speak. " I talked to Rose," Edward nodded.

"I know you're dad talked to me." She looked taken aback but didn't comment on it. She just kept talking.

"Edward I want to be with you I really do but I'm scared," he looked like he was about to interrupt so she held her hand up, " care about you and really truly it has nothing to do with you its me I don't trust myself I don't trust what could happen."

He wanted to touch her to reassure her so bad but she looked like a scared rabbit ready to fly hop away. She was nervously biting her lip. "Bella, listen, he made sure her eyes were level with his and he spoke soft and gently but firmly. "I love you, I know its really early but I do I'm sorry if that scares you. I love you and I'll let you make the moves because I'm not going to push you into anything, you'll learn to trust me I'll learn to trust you and together we'll make it as a couple. "

She wanted to believe him her heart wanted to believe him but her mind still held her back. She stepped closer to him, she extended her hand and he took it. They walked through the forest just holding hands neither saying a word, both trying to figure out their lives and what was going on.

They came around a bend in the forest when they ran smack into five people. Bella screamed in excitement dropped Edward's hand and raced towards the group trying to hug them all at once. She paid special attention to Tanya. "I can't believe you guys are here, What are you doing here?" they all looked at her in astonishment.

"I think the better question would be Bella my dear what are you doing here, and with Edward none the less." Tanya smiled she'd always thought Bella and Edward would make the perfect couple.

"Oh That's right you guys don't know what's happened?"

"NO what's happened," the girls looked intrigued this had to be good Bella didn't take to new people easily.

"I found my Father," Bella whispered.

"Your Father," their eyes widened even farther.

"oh my It's Emmett isn't it, I always thought it was odd that you two had the same last name but I never put two and two together." Eleazer said. "I'm so sorry Bella.

"Hey," she hugged him, "Its not your fault don't beat yourself up over this do you understand me." She gave him a glare and he nodded meekly.

"Come on girls and Ez lets go to the house I'm sure everyone will be so excited to see you," Bella beamed she was so happy to have her friends around her again. She looped on of her arms through Tanya's another around Kate's Carman and Irena also linked in. Edward and Eleazer fell behind the girls as they talked a mile a minute.

"So you and Bella huh," Eleazer arched his eyebrow.

"Not now," Edward shook his head "I'm having difficulty getting her to trust we're just taking it one moment at a time."

Eleazer nodded he knew Bella's story not in depth but he did know it and he did know how skiddish she was around males. "Just give her time man, she will learn to trust you the longer she's around you." All Edward could do was nod as they came to the door and went into the house for the reunion of the two Covens.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed please review and if you havn't already and you like really angsty stories check out my story Sins of love and review that.


End file.
